The present invention relates generally to computer systems and methods, and more particularly, to an interrupt 21h read only memory (ROM) client loader and payload delivery method for use in computer systems.
A previous mechanism used to install ROM-based applications required a fully functional filing system module to be embedded in the read only memory (ROM). Boot managers such as Partition Magic, for example, available from Powerquest, use the native filing system of the operating system to access multiple operating system partitions. Partition Magic is partitioning software that allows creation, resizing and merging of partitions on a hard drive without destroying data, and may be used to organize and protect data, run multiple operating systems convert file system types, and fix partition table errors.
A number of disadvantages are associated with the prior art mechanism when installing ROM-based applications to an operating system environment. Disadvantages include use of a third party filing system, use of over 25 kilobytes of valuable ROM space, inconsistencies in writing to specific operating system drive letter/partition configurations, SCSI device support was unreliable, and it required developing filing system expertise to resolve newly uncovered issues.
It would be desirable to have an application loader that does not require the use of a filing system module embedded in the read only memory. It would be desirable to have an application loader that overcomes the limitations of the prior art mechanism discussed above. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide interrupt 21h read only memory (ROM) client loader and payload delivery method for use in computer systems.